1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin dispenser device for automatic vending machines and automatic moneychanging machines and, more particularly, to a coin dispenser device of a simple construction which has a plurality of parallel coin-storing cylinders and which permits being operated accurately.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional coin dispenser device using driving solenoids, it is necessary to provide solenoids in such a number as that of the coin storing cylinders in use. A conventional coin dispenser device using a drive motor has a complicated construction and cannot be manufactured at a low cost.